


Couch Cuddles

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic
Summary: Just a semi-average night for Melody and Sapphire, being adorable together.





	Couch Cuddles

It was an average clear night, and Melody was staying over at Sapphire’s place. Which while wasn’t a strange occurrence, it had begun happening more and more ever since the two of them started dating.

Anyways, Melody was sitting on a couch, crossed legged, waiting for Sapphire to come back from whatever it was that she went out to do while Melody was taking a nap.

“Wonder where she is,” Melody half-muttered to herself while looking at her phone, “Wonder how long she’ll be gone as well, considering I don’t know when she left.”

Time passed whilst Melody sat on the couch, half asleep, half waiting for Sapphire. When she suddenly felt a weight in her lap.

This weight was in fact Sapphire, whom has arrived back from wherever it was that she had gone. And once she had made herself comfortable in Melody’s lap, Sapphire shot a bright grin to Melody,

“Oh Saph, there you are,” Melody let out sleepily, “I was wondering where you had gone off to.”

“Oh, nowhere special,” Sapphire replied as she rested her head onto Melody’s shoulder, nuzzing into her neck. “Just had to get some more fabric that I needed. Realized that I didn’t have enough to complete my latest project until I was about halfway done.”

Adjusting herself so that instead of facing the same direction as Melody, she is facing to the side. Sapphire once again leans into Melody and cuddles up to her.

“Saw that you were asleep and thought that it wouldn’t be worth waking you up from your nap just to let you know that I’d be out for a little bit.”

Sapphire then continued, “You look so adorable when you’re asleep. ”Here she paused before smiling at Melody, “But not as adorable as you are right now. ”And with that she leaned up, and planted a kiss on Melody’s cheek before returning to resting her head on Melody’s shoulder.

“Hmm, you’re adorable.” Was Melody’s clever response to her girlfriend’s compliment. ”I hope you realize that not that you’re in my lap, that I’m not going to let you get up for a bit.”

And with that Melody’s wings came into being, emerging from her back and wrapping around her and Sapphire, enclosing the two of them together.

At the same time Melody’s tail also came into existence, wrapping around one of Sapphire’s legs and laying on top of the other.

And while both of Melody's wing and her tail moved to keep Sapphire in place. Melody's horns emerged out from her skull as well.

With Melody acting as a living barrier to keep her in place, Sapphire simply leaned towards Melody’s face. Gave her girlfriend another kiss on the cheek, before snuggling into Melody once more, and began to sleep in her girlfriend’s embrace.

Seeing Sapphire drift off in her arms, or well wings and lap. Melody made herself as comfortable as she could and drifted back into sleep herself. Cuddling with her girlfriend, sleeping the rest of the night away.


End file.
